


for the taking

by tjnyplanets



Series: man, oh man, you're my best friend [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, soonyoung made it all happen, takes place during the OTY tour, they just love each other, y'all asked i DELIVERED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnyplanets/pseuds/tjnyplanets
Summary: Wonwoo and Chan have a hotel room for themselves. Per usual, they make the most of it.





	for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say this isn't completely self-indulgent, but I had so much fun writing this one. I don't think I've ever completed a fic faster, and certainly never one this long!! I don't have a song rec today, but the title is drawn from the song 'For the Taking' by Elenowen. It's been stuck in my head throughout writing this lol. I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or ideas! Thank you :D

Wonwoo sits on the hotel bed, waiting for the knock on the door that would signal Chan’s arrival. He smooths a hand over the hotel comforter, stomach in knots before the younger is even in his presence, agitated that the bed isn’t perfect enough for his Chan. His foot taps the ground rapidly, and he rolls himself onto his side before he can wear a hole in the floor, swinging his legs up and onto the bed.

He reaches for his phone and texts Soonyoung, a quick thank you for switching with Chan, and a promise to take him out to eat soon. The only thing he gets back is a _be safe ;) _that has his face warming up before he can stop it. Throwing the phone to the side, he drops his face onto the sheets below him and exhales, regretting asking Soonyoung in the first place. Before he can wallow in his own embarrassment any longer, a rapid knocking fills the silence of the room, letting him know why he did this in the first place.

He stumbles off the bed, rushing over to the door. Swinging it open, he comes face to face with Chan, adorned with loose sweatpants and (Wonwoo’s) hoodie, hair damp and flat across his forehead, smiling at Wonwoo in the way that makes the taller boy’s heartbeat just a little faster. 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” He says, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind himself, giggling when Wonwoo grabs his hands and leads him towards his bed. “Eager?” He asks, eyes bright.  


  
“Missed you. That’s all” Wonwoo says, sitting on the bed and dragging Chan to sit on top of him. He nuzzles the skin under his jaw, clean and smelling so wonderfully Chan, and can’t stop himself from pressing a chaste kiss to his pulse before pulling back to look the other in his eyes.

“You saw me a few hours ago!” Chan says, nose scrunching up when Wonwoo leans back in to kiss his cheek.

“I know, but Channie— you looked so handsome tonight and I couldn’t even do anything about it.” He replies, taking in Chan’s rapidly flushing face, the younger leaning down to hide his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder. He toys with the bottom hem of Chan’s t-shirt, exposing the soft skin underneath. 

“Did I?” Chan’s eyes flit down to Wonwoo’s hand, and he nuzzles further into Wonwoo’s shoulder, lips pressed to his collarbone. Wonwoo nudges his head back and moves Chan onto his back, Wonwoo leaning over him.

“And we haven’t had time to ourselves in, god, weeks? Can I not be eager to see my boyfriend who I adore so much?” Chan blushes further at the title, even more than Wonwoo thought was possible, and kicks Wonwoo softly.

“Hyung, stop,” He whines, rolling his eyes while Wonwoo laughs next to him. “I didn’t walk all the way here for you to bully me!” Wonwoo laughs even harder, fingers brushing Chan’s fringe away, palm moving to caress his cheek.

“Ah, I’m sorry Channie,” He giggles. Wonwoo continues, voice shifting to a lower timbre,“Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

Chan exhales and throws his hands onto his face, eyes shut tight. Wonwoo feels his feet shuffling the sheets below them.

“Chan?” He prods, and takes one of Chan’s hands in his own, turning it up and kissing his palm. 

Chan’s eyes slide open, heavy, and trained directly on Wonwoo’s. “I just want you to make me feel good, hyung,” He whispers. “Please.”

Wonwoo groans, and kisses Chan before he can say anything else. His thumb swipes over Chan’s lower lip, and the younger shifts to press a kiss to the pad as Wonwoo starts working down his neck. Wonwoo sucks a mark into Chan’s pulse point, hands slipping under the shirt to latch onto his waist, thumbs drawing circles onto heated skin.

“Can I?” He asks, hands continuing to move up Chan’s body, comforting and familiar. Chan nods, loops his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, allowing the older to roll the shirt off his body. He sees Wonwoo toss it onto the floor, snorting as he realizes that’s probably the reason his hotel rooms are always a mess.

Wonwoo’s nails drag over Chan’s bare stomach, causing him to shiver and draw in a sharp breath. “Is something funny, Channie?” He asks, mouthing across his chest, leaving red blossoming in his wake. Chan shakes his head, hands flying to Wonwoo’s shoulders. Chan angles his chest into Wonwoo as he takes a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Gentle hands creep down towards Chan’s hips, contradicting the bruising tempo of Wonwoo’s mouth, rubbing up and down in a way that makes the younger melt into the comforter.

Leaving a chaste kiss on the spot over Chan’s heart, he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Chan’s sweats and lifts his head up, silently asking for permission. Chan throws his head back and shifts his hips, letting Wonwoo pull his legs out of the pants. 

“Hyung, it’s pretty rude of you to still be fully clothed,” Chan says, raising his head to look Wonwoo in the eyes, a sly grin adorning his features. Wonwoo laughs, and Chan feels his chest puff up with pride, loving that he can always make the other laugh.

“I guess I was hoping you’d do it for me,” He replies. “Impatience gets you nowhere.” Wonwoo throws his own shirt off, leaving him in a pair of shorts. Chan huffs, head dropping back onto the pillows while Wonwoo shuffles to lay between his legs fully, hands rubbing up and down Chan’s thighs.

Chan whines when Wonwoo moves his head closer to his body, hips just barely canting up. Wonwoo presses an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Chan’s cock over his underwear, thumbs stroking his hipbones. He mouths over Chan for a few seconds longer, loving the way he can feel him moving towards his mouth, as greedy as ever. 

He pulls his underwear down, letting Chan kick it to the floor, and resumes his position. He holds the base in his hand, the perfect weight. Wrapping his lips around him, he keeps his head still, choosing to sweep his tongue over the tip. A curse floats to his ears, and Wonwoo starts to move down the shaft, slow as to not overwhelm the boy underneath him. When his nose brushes the curls around the base, he stills, letting Chan get used to the feeling. Rolling his tongue on the underside of Chan’s cock, he lifts his head back up, holding down his twitching hips, keeping him planted to the bed. 

Chan gasps when Wonwoo bobs his head again, hot breathes leaving his lips and mingling in the heat of the room. Hands that had previously been gripping the sheets next to him shoot up to latch onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, his hair, and Chan moans when Wonwoo _finally_ presses his tongue into the spot right under the head, and Wonwoo groans in return around his length, his own hips rutting into the bed.

Chan sobs when Wonwoo suctions his lips around him, wanting so badly to thrust up into his mouth, held back by the hands pressing on his hips, babbling Wonwoo’s name and _please, please_’s in-between whimpers. Wonwoo feels his whole body light up at this, every cell in his being screaming at the scene in front of him, and he’s consumed by the need to make Chan feel like how he does right now every day, for the rest of his life. 

With renewed enthusiasm, Wonwoo bobs on Chan’s cock, hands reaching up to fondle his balls and caress the soft skin of his inner thighs. Chan’s thighs quiver under his touches, fingertips rubbing his scalp, abs tightening as Wonwoo continues his rhythm. 

He feels a familiar heat rising in the pit of his stomach, groaning when Wonwoo tightens his lips around the head and sucks hard.

“Wonwoo,” He pants. “Hyung, I can’t— It’s too much, I can’t,” Wonwoo responds by running his palms up Chan’s stomach, one hand caressing his ribs while his other thumb passes over his chest. Chan keens, unable to focus on any one sensation. Wonwoo wants, he _needs _Chan to come, so at the same time he tugs a nipple sharply, he takes him all in. A few hard sucks later, and Chan is finishing into his waiting mouth, Wonwoo’s name tumbling from between lips bitten red. 

Boneless, Chan sinks into the plush comforter, not registering Wonwoo getting up and heading to the bathroom. His eyes slide open when the bed sinks next to him, and a hand combs through his sweat-soaked hair.

“You still with me, Channie?” Wonwoo asks, eyes full of love as they gaze into Chan’s own.

Chan smiles, loose and relaxed in the way that Wonwoo wishes it was all the time. “Of course, what do you take me for.”

Wonwoo snorts, and runs his thumb across the highpoint of Chan’s cheek, beautifully flushed. Chan reaches up to grab Wonwoo’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

“I’m not done, you know,” Chan says, rolling his head to look straight at Wonwoo.

The older feels his stomach flip but lets an easy smile grace his features anyways. “Is that so?”

“Of course,” He replies, sitting up and sliding onto Wonwoo’s lap. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

Wonwoo hisses when Chan rolls his hips onto his bulge, gripping his waist tightly. Chan has his arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s neck and his face pressed into his shoulder, whimpering every time he grinds down, still sensitive from his own orgasm.

He tries to still Chan’s hips. “Chan, Channie, wait,” Chan whines in protest, grinding down harshly onto Wonwoo, reveling in the grunt drawn from between his lips. “Chan, let me go get the stuff. Lay down for me.”

Chan slides off of Wonwoo, spread-eagle on the bed with his eyes shut tight, waiting, longing.

Wonwoo wishes he could take a picture of him like this, neck and chest dotted with bruises, lips swollen in the way that makes his chest tight, limbs loose.

He takes in Chan’s form for a second more and then moves to search in his suitcase, condoms and lube on near the top. He tosses them onto the bed, throws off his remaining clothes and scrambles back up to Chan, agitated that he’s had to spend mere seconds away from him, turning him onto his front. 

He strokes a hand up his back, and then back down to rub his hips. He leans down to press a kiss between Chan’s shoulder blades, smiling against him when he feels a gasp. He backs away and reaches to pour some lube onto his fingers, warming it up for Chan. 

“You do know why I took a shower, right, hyung?” He hears Chan say, his voice quiet against the sheets.

Wonwoo shuts his eyes briefly, the image of Chan, soaking wet, crying out for Wonwoo as he stretches himself, rocking back into his own touch, has the older releasing a shaky breath.

“Fuck, Chan,” Wonwoo breathes out, reaching to grab Chan’s ass. “You’re so hot. So good to me.”

Chan laughs, a clipped little thing, and presses himself back into Wonwoo’s hands. “Hyung, please hurry.”

Wonwoo nods and presses a finger into Chan, and then two, groaning at how easily he opens up for him. Two moves to three and soon Chan is rocking back onto Wonwoo’s hand, panting at the feeling of long fingers stroking him on the spot that brings tears to his eyes.

Wonwoo groans at the feeling of Chan clenches around him, pressing harder and harder into the dancer. He reaches his free hand up from kneading Chan’s thigh to wrapping around him, stroking him in time with the pace of his fingers.

Chan keens when Wonwoo presses inside of him just so and twists the hand around his cock the way he knows Chan loves. His feet plant against the bed, hips rising to meet Wonwoo’s fingers, so thorough and so, so intoxicating.

Chan feels heat gather in his belly again and reaches down to grab Wonwoo’s wrist, gaze heavy and desperate with crystalline tears forming in his eyes.

“Wonwoo, please fuck me, I need you. I need to feel you. Please.” He begs, hips rutting towards the other before he can stop himself.

Wonwoo groans, low and so arousing. “How do you want me, baby. I need you to tell me.” He rubs Chan’s side, the younger man twisting into the touch.

Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo, dragging his foot over Wonwoo’s leg, spreading himself for him. He kisses him as an answer, small hands latching onto his shoulders, his arms, anything they can reach.

Wonwoo hisses when Chan rubs himself on Wonwoo, a silent beg for him to do something, anything to him. He grabs Chan’s calf and wraps it around his waist, pressing into him.

Chan moans, long and loud and _so_ prettily as Wonwoo presses deeper into him, whispering praises and sweet nothings into his ear. 

Chan, above all else, has to know that he’s needed, that he's _loved. _

Wonwoo is more than willing to provide for him.

He bottoms out, waiting for Chan to start squirming around him before Wonwoo moves, letting him set the pace. Chan whines, hips moving towards Wonwoo, and he takes that as his cue to move. He pulls back, and presses in quickly, praise rolling off of his tongue. How good Chan is for him, how well he can take him. How greedy and lovely he is and how he’d do anything for him. 

Chan wraps his leg further around Wonwoo, raising his hips and letting Wonwoo manhandle him until he’s pounding him into the mattress, guttural noises, and high-pitched moans filling the room, punctuated by the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Wonwoo presses Chan’s leg up and into the bed, splitting him open, Chan almost sobbing under him. Chan is flushed down to his chest, eyes watery and unfocused, and Wonwoo can’t help but lean down, bending Chan practically in half, swallowing moans and whimpers in a searing kiss. Chan meets him halfway, head bouncing from the force of his thrusts, dizzy. 

“Wonwoo, please, there hyung, please—“ He cries, and Wonwoo, always willing to bend to Chan’s will, fucks him harder, reaching down to stroke Chan in time with his hips. The boy underneath him opens his mouth again, broken little noises slipping from between his lips as he comes onto his stomach, tightening around Wonwoo while he works him through it.

“Chan, fuck, I’m there, I’m there just—“ And one, two, two and a half more strokes has Wonwoo dropping his head to Chan’s shoulder, biting down as he comes, vision going blurry for a split second and hips twitching as he comes back down to earth. He pants into Chan’s neck, leaving kisses and nuzzling his nose against his pulse while they calm their breathing.

Chan whines once Wonwoo pulls out, an unnatural emptiness taking over. Wonwoo shushes him, rolling onto his side and dragging the younger to his chest, chest still heaving against his back.

“Are you okay?” He whispers into the nape of his neck, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and _Chan_, feeling only a little lightheaded.

Chan snuggles back into him, hand grabbing onto Wonwoo’s. “Of course,” He replies, voice low and raspy. “You’re always perfect.” Wonwoo blushes, glad Chan can’t see him, and wraps his arm around him tighter.

“Oh, stop.” He teases. “I’m not you.” Chan barks out a laugh, smile still on his face as Wonwoo mouths across the back of his neck, chaste pecks dotting the skin.

They bask in their afterglows for a few more minutes, Chan eventually turning around to face Wonwoo, and the other pulling the blankets over them. Soft kisses and words of affirmation are exchanged, quiet to not break the mood of the room.

Chan is the first to fall asleep, exhausted from a concert and two orgasms, and Wonwoo presses a kiss to his forehead on his breathing is even and steady. He’s not far behind, eyelids heavy and Chan’s breath and soft snores lulling him. He tightens his arms around Chan, so in love, and lets sleep overtake him, knowing that in the morning this will all still be his for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/dinobisexual) thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
